


Amber Anxiety

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [26]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 12





	Amber Anxiety

“You good, kid?” Gladio asked you. You shook your head quickly, hands grasping at your leg. You bit your tongue to keep from howling with the pain, and it worked. For the most part. But you couldn’t keep the squeak of surprise from slipping from your lips when you were picked up.

(E/c) hues met amber, and Gladio gave you a smirk as he held you with one arm. Body unfreezing, you whacked the back of his head.

“You jerk! Tell me before you’re gonna do something like that!”


End file.
